This invention relates generally to mechanical coupling links and is particularly directed to a self-locking link particularly adapted for use in a chain.
As is well known, a chain is comprised of a plurality of individual, coupled links forming an elongated, flexible structure for connecting two objects or for securing one object in a given configuration. Since each link possesses a given strength as determined by its configuration and composition, the chain as a whole similarly possesses a given overall strength. Subjecting the chain to a force which exceeds its rated strength will, of course, result in the deformation fo a chain link, or links, and failure of the chain. It is frequently desirable to repair the thus failed chain by replacing the failed link with a repair link.
The repair link should be easily installed by coupling it to the two links previously connected to the failed link, should remain coupled to the two adjacent links prior to the application of a work load to the chain, and should perform a coupling function in essentially the same manner and to essentially the same degree as the previously failed link. In addition, the replacement link should be integral with the chain and should not become decoupled therefrom. Finally, the replacement link should be inexpensvie, easily fabricated and of high strength.
The present invention represents an improvement over the prior art by providing all of the aforementioned advantages not heretofore available in a single self-locking link which is particularly adapted for use in repairing a chain having a damaged link. The self-locking link of the present invention may be easily installed by hand in coupling two adjacent chain links, or virtually any two objects to be connected, and assumes a locked ocnfiguration therewith upon application of a force of predetermined magnitude across the self-locking link.